From Asgard to Midgard
by Thorsmaven
Summary: Takes place in 2002. HBK returns backstage to visit Hunter, only to find him out cold on the ground. What followed would be a day Shawn Michaels would never forget. SLASH! Do not read if you do not like it!


From Asgard to Midgard  
Rated: M to be safe  
Disc: Not my characters or gods  
Main characters: HBK, HHH, Raven  
Mentions of: (listed in order of appearance) Scott Steiner, Ric Flair, Steve Austin, Dwayne Johnson, Kurt Angle  
Summary: The story takes place during Shawn's retirement. HBK takes a trip to a RAW show only to find his very best friend suffering from a mysterious mental problem. (SLASH)  
Pairings: HBK/Raven  
Warnings: Attempted assault, language, m/m situations  
A/N:* IMPORTANT* This is loosely based on the happenings in 2002, with some minor alterations due to personal tastes. Consider this then, mildly AU.  
A/N 2:This is the first fic I've written in many, many years. I had it done in September-October of 2009 and have been sitting on it ever since. This was a gift for my very good friend, and I had no intentions of ever putting it out there, but I thought why not.

2002, San Antonio Texas:

"What happened?!" Shawn demanded looking up from his kneeling position on the floor to the painted face of Raven.

The other man shrugged a shoulder. "The hell if I know. I came around the corner and he was knocked out. What- do you think I did it?" He asked rather indignantly.

"From what I heard about you, I wouldn't be surprised." Shawn muttered as he shook Hunter's shoulders. "Come on Hunt, snap out of it! It's been forever since I've seen you. You can't go unconscious on me before we even get the chance to catch up on things!"

"He's probably faking it."

Shawn glared at him and then went back to taking care of the other man. "Get me an ice pack."

"You are not the boss of me, boy toy- hell, you're retired. You shouldn't even be back here!"

"Ice. Pack." Shawn's icy blue eyes bore holes into the challenger's skull. Raven licked his lips in thought; that was one seriously intense glare. Awe inspiring in its power, promising damage if the task wasn't carried out, Shawn's eyes seemed relentless.

The other man gritted his teeth. Shawn hadn't blinked yet; he had to admire his fortitude. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever. I'll get your ice pack." Raven grumbled.

-

Hunter's eyes slowly opened. He could see fuzzy shapes and soft orbs of light lingering in his sight.

"Here's your damn ice pack, Blondie. You tell anyone I got it for you and I'll-"

"Shut up! He's waking up. Hunter! Hunter?"

Hunter blinked his eyes as he could see a hand crossing over his eyes. "Hunter?" He repeated back to them. "Who… who is this Hunter?" He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to clear the blurriness. "Where am I? Where is my Mjollnir?"

Shawn blinked a few times and then glanced over to Raven. "Mjollnir?"

"Yeah, you know- Thor's mighty hammer Mjollnir." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Duh."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Shawn snorted.

"Well yeah, I happen to be in MENSA. What about you, blonde? Join any exclusive intelligence clubs lately?"

Hunter sat up rigidly, startling the both of them. "Enough bickering, Loki! There are more pressing matters at hand. Mjollnir is missing! The world can end if might Mjollnir falls into the right hands- you know that." He said looking straight at Raven.

"Loki? Wait- you can't mean me." Raven said glancing around behind and around him to make sure that there wasn't someone standing beside me. "Damn it, you mean me."

"No offense to you, good friend- but I would never mistake you for my beautiful Sif." Hunter laughed heartily and kissed Shawn's hand. "Beloved Sif, it's been so long. I've missed you. Perhaps Mjollnir can wait for the moment while we reconnect." Hunter's grin was not quite his own as he stood to his feet and easy slung Shawn over his shoulder. "Loki, we may be awhile but something tells me there's many a lass around here that you can trick with your bountiful mind into entertaining you for awhile."

"…This is true." Raven chuckled looking amused as Shawn twisted around in Hunter's hold.

"Hunter enough! I am not Sif; I have no idea of what you're talking about! Let me go this instant!"

"My playful Sif- I am sure you're upset with my absence, but you can blame Loki and the addiction to adventure for that." He gave a hearty laugh sliding a free hand up Shawn's leg. "Oh, but your body has remained firm and sweet."

Shawn's face turned a deep crimson as the hand of his very best friend went up a little too high. "Hunter! Come on! Not in front of Raven!"

"Oh Sif, you are too modest. I am sure Loki doesn't mind."

Raven's smirk was strong; he couldn't help but enjoy Shawn's humiliation. "Thor, I really don't think the theft of Mjollnir is something we should wait on. You can consummate your relationship with the lovely Sif some other time."

Hunter gave a tremendous sigh and sat Shawn down carefully, as if the smaller man were made of glass. "I am sorry, my dearest Sif. Soon, I promise you." He turned to face Raven, keeping his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Who do you think might have taken it?"

"Uhhhh."

"Yeah Loki, who do you think took it?" Shawn smirked crossing his arms across his chest and looking mighty smug as Raven struggled to come up with some kind of answer.

"…Who else but Thrym!" Raven exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air. "He must be after Freya again."

"Thrym." Hunter growled deep in his throat. "Beloved Sif, I need you to fetch your bridal veils!"

"…Uhhhhhh, right…" Shawn coughed. "I don't have any bridal veils on me, 'Thor'."

Hunter stared at Shawn for a moment, surprised by his answer before realization set in. "No, no of course not. It is obvious that we are in the realm of men. You wouldn't have your goddessly veils down here."

"Exactly. So we should probably just go back to the hotel room and maybe you can recover."

"I would like nothing more than to spend the night in your sweet arms, dear Sif. But your temptations can not break me in my quest to recover Mjollnir."

"Yeah, so keep your skanky ass in those skanky jeans. We gods will take care of the situation while you go do… whatever the hell you do."

"Loki! Do not speak to my wife in such a way! I will have your head for that! Apologize to Sif immediately."

Raven looked to Hunter incredulously. "Apologize to him? No such luck, big nose. …Oh fine." He sighed knowing well that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He picked up Shawn's hand and made an overly showy display of kissing it. "Dearest Sif, wife of the god of thunder, I apologize that you have a skanky ass."

"What?! Are you seriously going to let him talk to me like that Thor?!"

Hunter glanced between them both, and then let out a roar of laughter. "Oh if I didn't know any better I'd say my dearest friend had eyes for my dearest wife." He slapped them both on the back.

"Maybe if I were blind." Raven grumbled in response.

"And if I stopped having standards." Shawn grumbled back.

"Oh, like you have standards!"

"Ohh, I do too! And trust me; you would never get anywhere near…" Shawn paused and motioned to his body. "This."

"I would never get near …that… unless I had a vat of Lysol to douse you in."

"Now now now- my family you stop that." Hunter warned them. "We can't forget about the task at hand- finding Mjollnir. Thrym must have taken it like last time and is holding it ransom in exchange for the hand of Freya." He said exasperated. "So just like last time, I must borrow your wedding veils Sif! I will go in disguise as Freya to see Thrym and trick him into giving me Mjollnir as a wedding gift. Loki will come with me; it will be fine. We will be back before sunset."

"Just like last time. So don't worry your pretty little head about it Sif."

"Wait- if this happened before, don't you think Thrym will know about it then and possibly look at his bride before presenting her with the sledge hamm- I mean Mjollnir. Then what will you do?" Shawn looked smug for a brief moment. "…What the heck am I even talking about, this is all so insane. We need to get Hunter to the infirmary. He must have hit his head somehow, and he needs medical attention." Shawn frowned and tugged on Hunter's arm.

"No- I will rest when my hammer is returned to me. But you are on to something, sweet Sif. Thrym might be more prepared for our ambush." Hunter nodded sagely.

"True. First we'll locate the hammer and then figure out what to do once we figure out the situation."

"Stop encouraging him!" Shawn looked aghast at Raven. "He could be really hurt, and you're just-"

"Thor- a word with your wife please…" Raven said looking to Hunter.

Hunter nodded. "You may."

Raven grabbed Shawn by the wrist dragging him down the hallway a ways. "Look. It's very possible that good old big nose had some sort of psychotic break and really thinks he's Thor so then we will just need to follow along with it and hopefully he'll snap up out of it on his own."

"Or, he could have cracked his skull and he could be bleeding inside his brain." Shawn scowled. "He could be in serious danger, Raven."

"Alright Shawn, think about. Was he bleeding when you found him?"

"No."

"Does he look like he's in pain?"

"…No…"

"Psychotic break."

Shawn sighed. "I don't think it's that easy."

Raven reached out and squeezed Shawn's arm. "I know he's your best friend, and I bet he's fine. But when's the next time he's going to wake up and think he's Thor? This is a one in a google chance that this will happen. Let's play it out, it could be fun. If he starts to decline mentally or physically, we'll go take him to the hospital."

Shawn stared at him for a bit and nodded. "Fine… But I'm going with you two."

"Deal. Shake on it, Blondie."

The two shook hands, heading back toward Hunter.

"What did you speak on?" Hunter asked looking to Raven.

"Your wife was concerned about your health."

Hunter's face softened and he swept Shawn off his feet. "Sweet Sif… Do not worry for me. I am as strong as a fleet of oxen." He murmured kissing the blonde's cheek.

"I just want you to take it easy, Thor." Shawn grumbled looking incredibly uncomfortable at the moment.

"If you are that worried my love, you can come with us on this mighty quest." Hunter's hazel eyes looked soft and gentle as they gazed full of love into Shawn's face.

"Okay, okay- geez. Stop looking at me like that- let me down." Shawn protested flushing hot again.

Hunter gently placed Shawn down on the ground again. "Loki- fantastic news! Sif will be joining us!"

"Oh joyous day." Raven said dryly. "Well Thor- do you remember when you last had Mjollnir?"

Hunter's face went blank for a moment. A look of a pain crossed his face, as he brought up a trembling hand to his forehead.

"its okay, Thor. Do you want to sit down?" Shawn bit his lip looking to a folding chair down the hall. "I can get you that chair."

"Mhm. Don't worry, Sif. I'm fine. I… I was in my chamber. Waiting for someone, yet I can't remember who. My hunger roused my attention so I decided to go have some dinner. I left Mjollnir in my chamber, but only for a moment. And that is when I awoke to find you two standing over me."

"Then chances are it's still in your chamber, forgetful husband."

"Oh my, you're correct. We may not have to storm the kingdom of the giants then! To my chamber!"

Shawn quickly took Hunter's arm, eager to get the god of thunder to his dressing room and out of the eye of others. He opened the door to the opulent room with a heavy sigh. He gazed longingly at the nice furniture, the plush carpet and the… wet bar?

"What the fuck." Raven said bluntly. "You're kidding me- a wet bar? Is that a bear skin rug- who the hell do you think you are to get a room like this?"

Hunter watched the braided man head over to his wet bar and help himself to a considerable amount of brandy.

"I'm going to drink this hundred dollar brandy, and I'm going to do it bitterly. I can't believe this. I have a bench and a locker in my dressing room while you get all of this?! I realize you're a big star and everything but- is that a big screen TV? Christ." He pouted and sipped some more of his stolen drink.

"…I don't know what you're going on about Loki, but you know my human worshipers love me. Why else would they have bestowed on me all this glory?" He said sweeping his arms out for effect.

Raven didn't have an answer for that as he continued to bitterly sip at his brandy. His eyes roamed over to what Shawn had busied himself with while they were arguing. The blonde was on all fours, diligently looking for the missing Mjollnir under the 18th century Bavarian credenza. He gave the blonde an appreciative once over, knocking back another sip of his drink. "I propose a toast to Sif. Whose beautiful derriere will continue to be the fantasy of many."

"I will drink to my wife's beauty." Hunter nodded and reached over to wrestle the brandy from Raven.

"Typical." Shawn muttered as he got up to turn over some of the pillows and cushions on the couch. "The men sit around drinking while the wives do all the wor- What the heck am I going on about?! Get over here and look for your damn hammer!"

"Y-yes dear." Hunter nodded passing his drink over to Shawn so he could resume tearing apart his beautiful dressing room.

Shawn passed off Hunter's drink to Raven, a look of distaste on his face.

Raven gave him an incredulous look. "You don't want it?"

"I don't drink anymore."

"Oh good! The more the merrier." Raven smirked bringing the glass of brandy to his lips in preparation to drink. The look on disapproving look on Shawn's face however deterred him. "Would you not stare at me while I'm drinking? …Christ Blondie, its good brandy! …Come on… Oh for the love of everything." He gave up trying to drink, dumping the expensive fluid down the drain. "Happy?"

Shawn smiled. "Yep. Get looking."

"You are so lucky you're so damn attractive, Blondie."

"Really- you said I was skanky earlier."

"It's the brandy." Raven said with a sneer. "It's corrupting my usual flawless taste."

"Mjollnir is gone!" Hunter said interrupting their bickering yet again. "It is not here." He woefully took a seat on the couch. "It really has been stolen."

Shawn ran a hand through his dark blonde hair with a sigh. "Who the hell would steal that? I mean… there are far more expensive things in this room to steal. There's a Waterford crystal vase on that antique table by the door! I just don't get it."

"You may be on to something Sif." Raven grabbed up a pad of paper and sat down beside Hunter on the couch. "The theft of the hammer wasn't because it was an object of physical wealth. It was invaluable to our dear thunder god."

"So someone took it to piss off Thor." Shawn began to nod. "Who would gain the most from this?"

"Giants." Hunter spat with venom. "Probably trying to get revenge for all their wrongs I've made right."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, Thor here has a lot of enemies. At least twenty, I think. …You know, let's figure about 90% of the locker room despises him." Shawn nodded. "That's a hell of a lot of people."

"But it takes only one person to steal a hammer." Raven frowned.

"You're here more than I am who in particular could have done this?"

Raven scratched the side of his head in thought, brushing back some of his bleach blonde braids back behind his ear. "Scott Steiner. He hates good ole Thor here, and he's not your biggest fan either."

"Thrym." Hunter growled again as his hands reached out to choke invisible air.

"Yes, yes. I know. Calm down there, big nose." Raven patted his shoulder.

"I'll go have a word with Steiner then." Shawn shrugged. "Someone has to, and you two don't seem like you want to move any time soon."

"No Sif! He could hurt you!" Hunter frowned watching as the smaller man made his way to the door. "I will go. You rest here."

If Steiner of all people saw Hunter in a position like this, his best friend would never hear the end of it. Shawn shook his head quickly. "No no! I'll do it. He… may be expecting you, Thor. He won't expect me. I promise I won't be gone long."

"But I don't like this-"

"My word is final. I'll be back in like five minutes. No big deal."

-

Shawn clenched his fists, happy to be out of that room. This whole situation was making his head hurt. Why the hell did this have to happen today? This was supposed to be a happy time; he was going to see Hunter and some of the guys for a bit- reminisce and then return home. Now he was on a mission for a missing sledge hammer while Hunter seemed to be missing a few eggs short of a dozen. "Ugh."He grumbled knocking on the door.

He never liked Steiner. The guy had a big mouth and didn't know how to keep it shut. If he got even an ounce of respect out of this man it would be a miracle.

Steiner's ugly mug stuck out from behind the metal door. "Ohh what's this? Everyone's favorite faggot is here."

"Oh, like a threat from you is going to bother me." Shawn growled pushing the bigger man back into his locker room so that he could get inside. "Give it back and I'll go."

"Give what back?" Steiner gave him a dumb look. "I didn't take anything from you or your fairy boy friend Helmsley."

"Come off it, Steiner- I know you took the damn sledgehammer. Hand it over." Shawn growled and held out his hand pointing his index finger down into the middle of his outstretched palm. "Now."

"Sledgehammer?" Steiner shut his eyes for a moment and then began to nod. "I get it Michaels. Sledgehammer is one of those fairy boy terms. Well, today might be your lucky day. If you're going to be a faggot you might as well like a real man like me." He smirked and flexed his massive arms.

Shawn's mouth fell open and hung there until he could finally move it to make words. "You've got to be kidding me. You know what? You obviously don't have what I'm looking for. I'm out of here." Shawn just shook his head and made his way for the door.

Steiner's hand shot out and grabbed the smaller man by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving, you stupid bastard. Now let me go!" Shawn grunted trying to get his arm out of Steiner's grip.

Steiner's smirk twisted wickedly. "No." He swung the other man by the arm into the back wall, hard enough to knock the air out of Shawn. "I don't get it. I have all the power, but yet I don't get a push anymore. its guys like you that are stealing all my time."

Shawn's chest heaved slightly as he tried to collect his stolen breath.

"Now, I don't see what the big deal is, but maybe I'm missing something here."

Shawn ducked out of the reach of Steiner, spying what might be his salvation tucked in a corner. "Well…" Shawn's mind began to go to work. "We're sexier. We bring in more women who don't like the big bad roid freak look. But I always did… The way your big arms look like they're literally filled with steroids- the veins as big as copper head snakes- what little fairy boy faggot like me wouldn't want a man like that…?" He cooed backing himself up just enough to grab the crowbar in the corner. "I'm sure the roids haven't shrunk your dick either, big poppa."

"No, they haven't. It's very big- and you're going to get to see it firsthand."

Before Shawn could use his weapon, someone else beat him to it. There was a sickening smack of metal against flesh making the large man stumble forward. Steiner whipped around to see Raven standing there with a badly dented folding chair in his hand. "Levy! What the hell was that for?! Freaks like us have to stick together!"

"Not bloody likely." Raven scoffed and tossed the chair away. "Leave Michaels alone."

"Hell no! This is my one chance to screw that faggot and I'm going to do it."

"Okay, but I warned you."

"Warned me about what?!"

"That crowbar that's about to take out your knees."

Steiner tried to turn around to see what the hell the birdman was talking about, but Shawn was far too quick. The blonde swung at the larger man's knees with the crowbar, hitting his target with painful accuracy. The bigger man howled and toppled over to the ground.

"See what happens when you don't listen to the genius?" Raven scoffed as he wound up a piece of barbed wire around his fist. "Scratch that. See what happens when you don't listen to the hardcore genius? He gets mad. He gets even madder when guys like you still think they can take whatever hot piece of ass comes strolling on in. Well, if I can't get a piece of that then you can't either!" Raven growled and started punching him in the face. Blood poured down Steiner's face and from the deepening wounds on Raven's fist.

Shawn stood there mortified until finally he found the words to speak. "Scott, stop!" He shouted and went over to the other man, pulling back on his arm. "That's enough. He's out cold."

Raven did stop, staring at Shawn in surprise. Not many people knew his real name around here anymore. He let Shawn drag him out of the room and down the hall to the trainer's office.

"You know, I didn't need your help. I had it under control." Shawn grunted as he opened up a first aid kit. "You didn't have to come in there, cowboying it up. I've dealt with worse guys that him." He said carefully prying the wire from Raven's flesh.

Raven in the meantime just stared at the other man's face as he babbled on and on about things he didn't care to listen to. "Your accent comes out when you get mad. I like it."

Shawn gave him an indignant look as he poured some peroxide on a pad. "Stop trying to flatter me. This is going to sting." He grumbled and dabbed the liquid onto Raven's hand.

"OW!" Raven yanked his hand back, checking it over as the liquid made his cut foam up.

"…Seriously?" Shawn yanked Raven's hand back. "Seriously. You punched a man with barbed wire wrapped around your hand that went deep enough to almost require stitches, yet you go OW with a little peroxide? Calm down." Shawn muttered and brought Raven's hand up close to his mouth. He blew a gentle puff of air across the drying wound to soothe the other man.

Raven watched the way Shawn's lips puckered just so as he blew air across his gash. It didn't hurt anymore, for even if it did, Raven wouldn't have noticed.

"So back there with Steiner… What you said about getting a piece of my ass… was that done dramatically or did you let that slip?" Shawn asked with an amused smirk as he wrapped up his hand in a fresh bandage.

"Hmmm?" Raven looked to Shawn as if he were lost in thought.

"That's what I thought. You like me don't you? The name calling, the eye rolling, the teasing- is all just a cover up. I see right through you birdman."

"What? Huh?! Wait, wait, wait. Noooooo no you don't. It's a metaphor! The whole piece of your ass thing wasn't true! And if I liked you, I would have stalked you first. It's part of the nuance! I don't even know where you live!"

Shawn didn't look too impressed with that answer. "Uh huh. Where did you leave Hunter?" He asked as he closed up the first aid kit and went over to wash his hands.

" Thor is not important right now! I don't like you! You're not my type. You're too happy, too well adjusted! I like the kind that I can mold and shape into my own per…" Raven sputtered off watching as Shawn bent over at the waist to pick up the bandages he accidently dropped out of the kit. "You're doing that on PURPOSE." He accused angrily. "Who wouldn't be aroused by that?! You've got a nice ass as it is, and then you put on those jeans and it looks better."

Shawn glanced over to him when he got to the sink. "I thought I had a skanky ass."

Raven chewed on the side of his cheek as he stood there and seethed. "You see, this is why I don't like you. You're too challenging. I don't know how Thor god of the big noses put up with you."

"Uh huh."

Raven jogged along side of the blonde as they made their way back to Hunter's dressing room. "Stop saying that like you don't believe me."

"It's because I don't believe you."

"You're impossible." Raven grunted.

"You're despicable."

"What, did you look at a dictionary to come up with that one Blondie?"

"At least I don't sound like I memorized a word of the day calendar to impress my minions."

Raven scowled. "They're not minions, they're the flock. And don't worry, you won't be invited to join us."

"As if I would accept that invitation."

"Well we'll never know because I'm not giving you one."

Shawn turned the corner and then looked back at Raven with a coy smirk. "I only date main eventers."

"Ohhhh ohhhhh ouch! You burned me." He said and pounded his palm onto his chest. "Ohh the slings and arrows of your cruel words- you're… you're breaking my heart."

"Drama queen."

"Skankbait."

"Svengali."

"Don't try to throw me off by making me think you've picked up any other book than a bible lately. I know you're a Christian mimbo1, Blondie."

"Rabbit season."

"Duck season! And don't try to bring Bugs Bunny into this!" Raven scolded as they approached Hunter's dressing room.

"You're too much, Raven." Shawn chuckled as he pushed open the door. Seeing Hunter's hopeful face, he frowned. "Thrym didn't have it."

Hunter's shoulders slumped down. "Oh. Then… who could have it, if not Thrym?"

Shawn took a seat beside the bigger man, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I don't know, big guy. But I know this. We're going to find it."

Hunter nodded his head, burying his face in Shawn's hair and neck. "You always make me feel better, sweet Sif. Did Loki help you?"

Raven raised his wrapped his hand. "Yeah, I had fun. But I'd hate to break up you and your lovely wife, but we need to get on this. Come on Thor, get up."

"I cannot be consoled by my wife? Please. Let me relax and enjoy my beautiful Sif."

Shawn smirked, stroking Hunter's hair. "Why can't I cuddle with my husband, Loki? I think Loki is jealous, my dear husband."

"What? Me? Jealous of this little cuddle fest, don't make me laugh." He snorted and looked away from them.

Hunter laughed a bit. "Oh Loki, I know you desire for the touch of my beloved harvest goddess. You don't have to hide it. However, I can't have my best friend desiring for my wife clouting his judgment in this noble quest."

Raven gave them both an awkward look. Shawn looked predatory, and Hunter was downright calculating. He took a defensive step back from the couch; even with Hunter not in his right mind, these two were still dangerous.

"Sif, care to quench Loki's thirst of you?"

Shawn nodded and untangled himself from the other man. He stood up making his way to Raven, his blue eyes fixated on him.

"Wait now- think about what you're doing here." Raven said watching as Shawn's hand gripped his chin. "You're a religious guy, you don't want to anger anyone by… by… wow, your lips are fairly close. You could still have time to…" Raven paused looking to Shawn's soft lips as they brushed lightly against his own. "…back out if you… you smell really, really good."

"Raven?" Shawn murmured darting his tongue out to lick at his top lip.

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up." He growled and pressed his lips roughly against Raven's in a rough lock. Shawn gripped his braids, tugging on them as they kissed. Or rather, as Shawn kissed. Raven remained motionless, in complete shock from what was going on. Annoyed but undeterred Shawn pulled away, breathing a question in Raven's ear. "What's the matter…? Can't take it when someone hunts you…?" Shawn pulled away from him with a bemused smirk.

Raven's lips and ears burned with Shawn's presence. He pressed his fingers to his lips as if to savor the feeling. "You're playing with fire, Blondie. Don't mess with my head. You don't want me fixated on you." He warned. "I've been holding back out of respect for you, but any further playing and I can't be responsible for my actions."

"I'm not worried." Shawn said calmly returning to his seat next to Hunter. "I don't think his fire is quenched, Thor."

Hunter sighed sliding his hand up and down Shawn's thigh. "I see that my dear. Loki doesn't know when to stop, but that is what makes him Loki." He chuckled. "If he's not satisfied… that is his fault. Come- we linger far too long in this room." Hunter stood up and went over to the door. He glanced over at his shoulder at them. Shawn and Raven were starring at each other still, an unspoken battle raging between them. "Sif, Loki! Enough! What must I do to convince you two to calm down?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Shawn shrugged. "Come on, husband. Let's go find your hammer so that we may have some alone time."

Hunter's hand wrapped around Shawn's, as he smiled at the thought. "That is what I like to hear, my love. Loki, please do not feel sour about this."

"Oh don't worry about it Thor." Raven purred as he came up alongside them. "I'm not."

"Good! My brother, my best friend- I'd hate to have any ill feelings between us." Hunter laughed thumping Raven on the back. "I know my wife is most coveted for being the goddess of the harvest. But onward to other things- I was hoping to have found Mjollnir without troubling Odin, but it seems like we must tell him what has happened."

"Odin is king of the gods." Raven said and paused for Shawn's benefit before continuing. "He should know about this."

"Makes sense. But um... where to find Odin while we're on earth?"

-

Ric Flair pushed the blunt end of his pen around his paper in bored little circles. "I hate this job." He grumbled. "All these numbers… not enough ass. Numbers don't get you any ass, Vince obviously lied to me. I've been knee deep in numbers and what do I get? …A number to a good psychologist, I hope as I can't seem to stop talking to myself." He grumbled bitterly.

"Mister Flair?"

The voice of his secretary caught him off guard. "Yes! I'm here!" He said trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Does someone, anyone need me? Because I'm here- ready and raring to go."

"Actually yes, you have three men here to see you."

Ric let out a happy woo. "Company! Well don't just sit there! Buzz them in!" He sat there nearly bouncing in his seat.

Hunter opened the door, grinning to the older man behind the desk. "Great and powerful Odin!"

"Hunter! Come on in! Ohh, and you brought Raven! …The brandy's in the back cabinet."

"You always speak my language, old man." Raven mused and made his way over to pour himself a glass.

"Is that… no…. oh wait- Shawn! I barely recognized you with your haircut. Looks nice all bobbed up like that."

Shawn ran his hand down his shorter hair. "Heh. Thanks, Ric. It's long enough to put into a ponytail, so it works for me."

"Well, long hair always did suit you. Brings out your eyes and cheekbones; like those tight jeans really show off your nice-"

"Odin! That's enough." Hunter warned pulling a chair out for Shawn to sit in. "Do not bring up the cutting of Sif's hair. It was a funny prank, but Loki paid for it."

"Well, when you have hair made of gold…" Raven snickered. "The dwarves made him new hair, so what's the harm? Sif's hair is still hot. Thor must have fun tugging on it when you two roll around together."

"Of course you would bring that up, because you so desperately want to be the one tugging on my hair." Shawn snorted.

"Loki…" Hunter warned glaring at him.

"I didn't say a word- that was your wife putting words in my mouth."

Ric blinked several times, and then downed the whole glass of brandy. "So um, I must be missing something. Because I think you've been calling me Odin this whole time. Shawn and Raven seem to have this unnatural sexual tension thing going on, and you're all calling each other weird names. Now, I really have to know- am I imagining this, or is this really happening? Either way, it's not nice to play tricks on an old, bored man."

"No, no. He's been calling you Odin because you're the king of us gods… Shawn over there is the goddess of the harvest, I'm Loki, and Hunter is Thor." Raven said as he passed him a glass of brandy.

"Yes, Odin. No need to use our earth names here." Shawn winked at him, hoping that the other man would just play along.

"…Huh. And how much have you guys been hitting the booze before you came in here…? Because I'm going to assume a lot."

"Now see, normally you'd be correct about the whole possible drunkenness thing. However we have 'Sif' here, and if you remember correctly 'Sif' doesn't drink anymore." Raven coughed. "As a matter of fact, 'Sif's' trying to give me the evil eye about drinking this fine brandy, but I'm ignoring it successfully."

Ric sat back in his chair, slowly nodding along. "This is true. Sha- Er, Sif wouldn't allow public drunkenness. So then is this some sort of bizarre game? Because I'm bored enough to play and this sounds a hell of a lot more interesting than doing paper work."

"This is no game, Odin! My Mjollnir has been stolen! Thrym hasn't taken it. I'm at a loss as to who could have." Hunter protested pounding his fists on the big oak desk. "You must know as king of the gods, so I've come to ask you."

"Right, right. And why wouldn't you? So… wasn't Thrym, eh? Huh. …Can I use one of my life lines? Or do I not get them in this game?"

"Call Frigg- my wife Sif has been quite helpful in this dilemma; maybe yours will help as well." Hunter suggested.

Ric gave him a pained look. "You know, you're not helping. Have you checked your locker room for this mjololiter?"

"It's not there. Oh, you may want to send some medical help to Steiner's locker room. I may have beaten him with a chair. And I also may have punched several times in the head with some barbed wire."

"Any particular reason why, Loki?" Flair said but didn't look particularly worried.

Shawn crossed his legs and with a sneer said "He deserved it."

"Oh. Whatever. He can wait an extra five minutes. …Well, if the thing isn't in your locker room and apparently not in Steiner's where could it be…" Ric tapped the end of his pen on the desk in thought. "Have you tried speaking to Austin? He been pretty ornery lately with Hall and Nash being back, he might be trying to mess with Thor here as result."

"The Midgard serpent!" Hunter smacked his fist against his palm in realization. "How did my greatest enemy escape my imagination…? Thank you Odin that is a good idea- now, we must sail off for the lair of the beast at once!"

Raven moved behind Shawn's seat, glancing at the back of the blonde's neck as Hunter rambled on. The skin looked soft, and tan- flawless. He leaned over to breathe into Shawn's ear "He means Johnson." He enjoyed watching the blonde jump slightly, and went in to attack. Shawn was on the offensive this whole time, it was time for him to play. He licked at his index finger before dragging it down the middle of the back of Shawn's neck. He leaned over, breathing a small puff of air on it. The blonde bristled, bringing up his hand to protect his neck.

"And what was that?" Shawn whispered looking back at him.

"Just acting on those impulses I warned you about."

Hunter turned his head to look at them. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." They both chirped.

"Sif, since you went out to face Thrym, I can't possibly ask you to go and face this threat. Loki, please safe guard my wife in my absence while Odin and myself take care of it."

Shawn scoffed and mumbled under his breath. "Whatever, he knows I slept with Austin on more than one occasion."

"Who haven't you slept with?" Raven grumbled.

"You. Oh, and Steiner."

"At least you have some standards. …Damn it, I just zinged myself." He rubbed his temples. "It must be your skank aura messing with my head."

"Mmmmhmmm. Sure."

Ric leaned over the desk to whisper to Hunter. "Are you positive you want to leave your wife with him?"

"Oh, it will be fine Odin." Hunter stood up and stretched. "Loki wouldn't steal my Sif- he knows far better than to do that."

Ric opened his mouth to say something. Obviously there was something the matter with Hunter, as if he were in his right mind he would have picked up on the tension in the room. He's being a bonehead. Hunt's never a bonehead. He can pick up on weakness like a shark miles away from a victim. "…Yeah, alright. If that's what you want to do…" He sighed and went over to Hunter. "Let's go."

Raven took Hunter's seat, keeping quiet until he heard the sound of the door close behind him. "Well…" He said leaning over to brace himself on his knees. "It's just you and me."

"So it is." Shawn smirked and leaned back in the chair, crossing his leg over his knee. "What are the rules of the game?"

"I'm not playing the game with you."

"And why not?"

"Because that's what you want me to do."

Shawn looked at Raven with an angry pout. "You're denying me, the heartbreak kid, of what I want- you've got some set of golden testicles there Raven."

"Let me put it to you this way. There's a food chain back here that I'm sure you're well aware of. Guys like you started out tiny, but by luck and talent you climbed up to be on the very top. To be respected and considered legendary; to do as you please without others batting an eye. However, guys like me; we don't even get to touch the ladder. We scrounge around for what we can get when we get it. Do you think I'm going to be a main title holder here in the WWF any time soon? Don't give me the feel good try-your-hardest-and- you'll-get-there line of shit that I can tell you want to say." When Shawn didn't continue, he took his silence as the answer he wanted. "Exactly. They'll throw me a bone with the hardcore belt, but there's no way I'll get anything else. I'm constantly on the edge of being cut, so why risk that by dating the guy most everyone wants? Plus, I'm not going to fall into that fairy tale bullshit with you either. Guys like me don't get the fairy tale bullshit ending."

Shawn took in a breath, adjusting his position in his seat so he could lean over to look over at Raven. "So you think that you can stick to everyone else by sticking it to the one guy who really wants to go out with you- who's actually interested in the things you have to say? The one guy who everyone wants to go out with and who can help you get recognized better out of the kindness of his heart? And why is this good idea to deny him?"

"It's not a good idea; it's a really shitty one that I'm going to pay for as you can see. I'm probably screwing myself out of a fantastic time and judging by the looks of it, some phenomenal sex. Yet, I've got principles. Really, really unfortunate principles that have terrible timing."

"I see. I can appreciate a man with principles."

Raven watched the blonde man stand up, and head over to Ric's treasury of various alcoholic treats. "Really?"

"Of course. But don't have too many… a wise man once said 'Don't have too many principles, as you risk dying for them too often.'" Shawn said as he poured a glass of brandy and brought it over to where he was sitting.

"You're going to drink? I don't blame you. It's damn good brandy."

"No. Of course not." Shawn gave him a look and slowly began to pour the brandy out on to the rug.

"What the hell are you doing?! You don't waste good brandy like that! Don't pour it on the rug!"

"Maybe the rug was thirsty." Shawn set the glass down on the desk. "Maybe the brandy doesn't feel like its being wasted on the rug. Maybe the brandy likes smart rugs and would prefer to be with the smart rug than the other bottles of alcohol on Flair's shelf." He got up again, moving over to sit on Raven's lap. "The rug doesn't seem to mind."

Raven opened his mouth to say something. Shawn's warmth on his lap and legs felt fantastic, far better than what he ever could have thought. "Bu… But… the rug… and the brandy aren't real."

"Of course not. But you and I are."

"S-so is the brandy stain on Flair's rug." Raven said eyeing the spot briefly.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Stop trying to seduce me damn it! Shawn, you're driving me up the wall here."

Shawn grinned. "I know." He wiggled around on the other man's lap with a mischievous little smirk on his face.

"Damn it Shawn, you're going to get me fired! Hunter loves you! If he finds you in here grinding that… that…" In a moment of weakness, he reached behind the other man and grabbed him- squeezing Shawn's ass for all he was worth. "Fuck, its good…"

"Oh… Oh I know…" Shawn groaned out.

"You want more of this, slut?" He growled licking the edge of Shawn's ear.

The blonde moaned delightfully. "Yes, oh please! I really want more!"

"Then bend this tight ass of yours over Flair's desk."

Shawn nodded his head vigorously and complied, bending over Flair's desk with his ass slightly raised in the air.

"Yes… this is what I like to see." Raven said as he appraised Shawn's willing body. He ran his palm down Shawn's back and over the tight jeans he had on. "Are you ready?"

"Mmpph! Please!" He whined. "I'm really ready!"

"Good." Raven brought back his hand and laid a hard slap to the back of Shawn's ass. "You. Will. Stop. Trying. To. Get. Me. Fired. By. Seducing. Me. In. Flair's. Office." With each pause between the words he laid on more slaps. "Understand. ?"

Shawn lay panting on Flair's desk. Everything felt like it was stinging. "No one… has EVER had the nerve to do that to me."He said slowly looking over his shoulder at Raven.

"Well, you needed a good spanking."

Shawn pulled himself off the desk, his cheeks burning with shame. "I'll leave you alone." He murmured.

"Good. My job and my bills thank you."

Shawn said nothing in response. He leaned up against the chair he had been sitting in, unable to currently sit down.

-

"Aww calm down, Thor. One day you'll vanquish the Midgard serpent."

Hunter rubbed the beer can shaped mark on his forehead as he walked with Flair. "I suppose, Odin. I will learn how to dodge his new, metallic cylinder attack for next time. If I only had my hammer!" He lamented and shook his fist. "I would have won."

Ric patted Hunter's slumped shoulders. "It's alright , we'll find it." He turned the door to his office, seeing Raven sitting triumphantly and Shawn standing dejectedly. "…What happened here?"

"My love?" Hunter murmured and went over to the other man. "Where is your smile?" He asked gently stroking Shawn's cheek. "What happened while we were gone?"

"Nothing, dear Thor. I just… was worried about you." He murmured and brought Hunter's head down for a kiss.

When Shawn finally allowed him up for air, Hunter stared down at him for a moment before a smile began to spread across his face. "I should go away more often if I will get a welcome back like this."

"Don't go away for awhile." Shawn pleaded looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around Hunter's thick waist.

Meanwhile, Raven sat there seething. He didn't know why either. He had freed himself of Shawn and his potentially damaging behavior, but seeing him with Hunter made him grit his teeth. "Thor, we must continue with your quest. You will have time to be with your wife later."

"No… no. Sif needs me." Hunter grabbed up Shawn by the waist and hoisted him up. "The quest can wait."

Shawn's legs instantly wrapped around Hunter's waist, his arms circled his neck.

Raven watched, gritting his teeth more and digging his fingers into the palms of his hands. 'He's just doing this to make me jealous. He's going to look up from Hunter's shoulder and smirk at me or something.' He thought watching as Hunter took Shawn from the room. The blonde made no attempt to even look at Raven. 'It's just a game. It's always just a game.' He grumbled. 'He'll look up any second from now and remind me that I haven't won.'

They turned the corner, and were gone from view. "He… didn't look up." He stumbled over the words.

"Beg pardon?" Flair asked looking over to Raven. "Ohhhhh, you like good old HBK eh. It's plain as the day on your face there- well, good luck with that. He's pretty particular about who he likes. Many people may like him, but he doesn't like many of them."

"He likes me."Raven said indignantly.

"He has a great way of showing it, kid."

"Well you weren't there! He was all over me! And you know what, it was great. Fantastic even. Shawn Michaels picked me over everyone else." Raven said puffing up his chest with pride.

"Right, sure- that's why he's all over Hunt… because he picked you." Ric made a face. "I'm sorry kid, thems the breaks though. This is why they call him the Heartbreak kid, you know. You'll get over it though."

Raven's jaw dropped as Hunter turned and carried Shawn down a hallway out of view. "No… No hey! Thor!" He shouted running after them. "Thor, stop!"

Hunter whirled around, setting Shawn down on the ground. "What is it, brother Loki?" He asked frowning. "I am going to have some much needed alone time with my wife. Make it quick, if you don't mind."

"Yeah Thor, I do mind. I challenge you to a fight- for your wife."

"Really?" Shawn murmured looking to Raven.

"Yeah, really- Shawn-Sif… I'm sorry. I thought you were just playing with me. I didn't think that you could actually-"

"You want to fight me for my wife, Loki? Very well, but prepare to lose. Sif is mine." Hunter growled and shrugged off the jacket he was wearing. "I knew this was coming, but I didn't expect it to be today."

"I'm not going to lose, Thor." Raven began and tossed off his leather jacket.

Shawn watched the fight between the two of them, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a man who never got to actually meet in person. "Kurt Angle!"

"Hey, HBK! It's an honor to meet you here, man. I heard you were coming and …. Wait. What are they doing? I had no idea Hunter had such a hatred for Raven."

Shawn couldn't help but hide his smile. "Oh, they're fighting over me."

"Whoa!" Kurt pushed Shawn out of the way as a stray chair went sailing over in their direction. "I had no idea you could inspire so much violence."

"You know the whole Helen of Troy thing? Well… it's the same thing with me pretty much."

Kurt stared at Shawn for a long while before finally nodding. "I see. Well, you're pretty much exactly how I pictured you. Your arrogance is still legendary."

Shawn turned to give him a look. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Say, you've got something on your face- I'll get it for you." Kurt brought up a handkerchief up to Shawn's cheek to wipe whatever was there. He reached around quickly to the front pressing the cloth under Shawn's nose. The blonde flailed briefly before falling back against Kurt.

-

Shawn woke up eventually, finding himself tied to a chair. "Nngh. Wha…?" He said weakly as his vision blurred, focusing slowly on the objects in the room.

"Welcome back, HBK."

Shawn's eyes narrowed on the fuzzy form of Kurt. "You chloroformed me! Who does that anymore?! And what the hell for- what did I do to you?!"

Kurt smiled a little, tapping what looked like a hammer in his hand against his other hand. "Oh Shawn, you have no idea what it's like back here anymore. Hunter has lost his mind, all he thinks about is you, you, you. He's obsessed with bringing you back for one more match. He doesn't care about the great feud we have had. He's obsessed at one that won't even happen! But… it'll be alright. I'll remind him of how great our feud was and inspire a brand new one."

Shawn blinked hard, trying to see what he had in his hand. "I… Is… is that Hunter's sledgehammer?! You have it! You hit him! Damn Kurt- this whole thing is your fault! Why did you ambush him like that, you could have hurt him!"

"Ambush? I didn't ambush him. I found him on the ground and stole the hammer. Now stop trying to distract me. I'm about to inspire the greatest feud of all time, and like it or not you're going to be a part of that."

Shawn watched in horror as Kurt seemed to be sizing him up. "What… what are you doing?"

"Just trying to determine what areas of your body are your weak points. You have a surgically repaired knee, right?"

"Kurt- no, no. You don't want to do this." Shawn said eyeing the sight of the sledgehammer currently positioned over his knee.

"Oh, but I do. If I injure you, Hunter will never want to stop feuding with me! Sorry Shawn, nothing personal. You're just his best friend; the one he cares about most."

"Kurt, please!"Shawn said giving him a pained look. "Don't do this, you don't want to do this… HELP! HELP!" Shawn called out as Kurt approached. He had two men fighting over him earlier, where the hell were they when he needed them the most?!

-

"Where do you think he could have gone?!" Hunter demanded limping along at a hurried pace.

"I don't know. My guess is the locker room area. He must have gotten bored watching us rage Ragnorak." Raven shrugged pressing a rag to the bleeding wound on his head. "It was a hard battle, but I think we both knew who would have won had you not noticed Sif was missing."

"Yes, that winner would be me- the mighty Thor."

"Hell no, I had you on the edge. It would have been me." Raven said firmly.

"No Loki, you're mistaken. I was going to win when-" Hunter suddenly paused. "Did you hear cries for help?"

Both men looked at each other before taking off albeit slowly toward the sound. "In here." Raven nodded looking to Hunter and gave him a nod. The men braced themselves and rammed into the door. There stood a shocked Kurt, and a more than thrilled Shawn.

"He's crazy!" Shawn shouted. "Really REALLY crazy!"

Hunter lunged at Kurt, knocking the other man and the sledgehammer down to the ground. As they fought, Raven made his way over to Shawn. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling out a knife to cut the binds off Shawn.

"Fine. Not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me." Shawn said honestly and kept his eyes off of Raven.

"Look, Shawn- I'm sorry about earlier. I really thought you were just messing with me. I didn't think a guy like you would want a guy like me. I mean… really, look at me and look at you. We're not even in the same social circles. Even religiously, we're vastly different and I guess what I'm trying to say is, are you still interested?"

Shawn blinked briefly up at him. "You're asking me this now- after I was kidnapped and nearly lost a knee cap?"

"Seems like an appropriate time, yeah."

"…Can we talk about this later?"

"No, I want to talk about it now, ya pain in the ass." Raven said helping Shawn out of the chair.

Shawn sighed rubbing his temples. "Yes, Raven I'm still interested. Despite you constantly pushing me away during the past few hours, I understand why you were apprehensive."

"Thank you for your empathy." He smirked a bit. "So, coffee?"

Hunter finally got up from his scrap with Kurt. "Are you okay Sif?!"

Raven winced. "Enough of the Sif stuff. Would you just snap out of it already?!"

"Blame Kurt! He attacked Hunter from behind." Shawn nodded. "He tried to tell me he didn't, but why would he have the sledgehammer then? He's just a liar. A kidnapping liar." He added with a loud huff. "We have to call the police, he's insane."

"Sif, I need to have a word with you about something. Alone." Hunter added and reached over to take Shawn by the arm, leading him out of the room.

"What's the matter, Thor?" Shawn asked watching as Hunter shut the door over to allow them some level of privacy.

"Shawn, enough with the Thor stuff."

The shorter blonde stared at him for a minute before the words awkwardly fell out of his mouth. "What did you say?"

Hunter put his hands on Shawn's arms, keeping them steady in order to prevent any attack. "I've been pretending this whole entire time. Now before you say anything, I did this whole thing for you. I wanted to remind you of how much fun we used to have together back here. I wanted to ignite that spark, that love of wrestling so that you'd come back again. I miss you Shawn, it's not the same without you. You're my best friend, damnit. I love you; you're closer to me than a brother."

Shawn's arms slumped. His face contorted several times before settling on mildly annoyed. "So that means you really didn't get knocked out?"

"Actually, yeah I did. I ended up slipping on the floor and hit my head pretty good. When I saw you and Raven standing there, I figured maybe I could cook up some mystery to keep you entertained enough for you to get that spark back. But before you say anything, I'm fine. "

Shawn gave him a look. "You're sure?"

"Very sure."

"Then the hammer?"

Hunter glanced to Kurt's dressing room door. "I really had no idea who took it. But it provided me with a good enough story, so I went with it."

"Alright, and the whole rivalry with Raven? You're not trying to get romantically involved with me again, are you?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just think Raven's a psychopath, and I really don't want you dating him. You have terrible taste in men- me included."

"He's not a psychopath, he's just misunderstood. Just because he looks a little different doesn't mean there's something wrong with him. Look at me and what I used to wear down to the ring. Trust me on this one, Raven'll be good for me."

"No, you'll be good for Raven. He can only benefit from you. You can't benefit from him."

Shawn shook his head. "No, that's not true. Raven's really smart. The smartest guy I think I've ever met. Don't worry about it, please just trust me."

Hunter sucked in a breath and nodded. "Fine, if you really think he's good for you- go ahead. But the second he starts getting weird, I'm going to be on him SO hard."

"I know, I know." Shawn chuckled softly and opened the door. "Come on Raven, let's go get some coffee or something."

"Yeah, but what about…" He gestured to Kurt on the ground. "And you know who." He said pointing to Hunter. "I really don't think this is an appropriate it."

"I'll take care of him. You two go get your coffee." Hunter said looking to Raven, giving him the eye. "Keep in mind though, I'm watching you Raven. You hurt him, you'll never work in this company again."

Shawn smacked Hunter's arm. "Enough. Raven won't do that. He saw the consequence of that the first time."

Raven's eyes widened a bit. "Why isn't he calling us by our Nordic names?"

Shawn just shook his head, taking Raven's hand and pulled him out of the room. "I'll explain everything later."

-Hours later

Raven watched Shawn carefully adjusted himself in the bed, gathering an obscene amount of blankets for himself. "I never met a person who got so cold after sex." He mused, reaching over to pull the man closer to him.

"I can't help it." He grumbled. "I get cold easily."

"I see that. You know, I'm surprised- with you being so religious now I'd have thought it be next to impossible to get you in bed. Yet after one coffee, you're ready to go."

Shawn made a face at him. "I'm a Christian, but that doesn't mean I'm dead. We can be sexual too."

"I see. And what about the whole religion thing in general- It's really okay to date me?"

"Look, I know some people in my religion frown on this kinda thing, but I don't care. I don't think Jesus will mind so long as I'm happy, and you're a good person."

Raven shook his head. "No Shawn, not about the gay thing- it's about the Jew thing."

"You're a Jew?"

"Well yeah." Raven shrugged. "I don't practice. But I know some people have a problem with Jews, to say the least." He paused for a moment, waiting for Shawn to respond to him. Minutes ticked away without a reply. "…Shawn?"

"Mazel tov, I'm dating a Jew." He grinned a little and leaned over to kiss Raven. "It doesn't bother me, why the heck would it? If someone in my congregation has a problem with that, then they can go pray extra hard for me."

"Yeah great- but why the long pause?"

"I was just thinking about how much my life changed in just one day. I guess it all caught up with me right then and there. My best friend drives the both of us on this wild goose chase, I decide to date and subsequently sleep with you, I get kidnapped, and I've just made the biggest decision of my life."

"Dating me is the biggest decision of your life?"

"No, this isn't about us. I'm going to come back."

Raven blinked dumbly. "Come back where? …Wait, you mean the ring? You're coming back home to us?"

Shawn nodded. "Hunter's stupid ploy worked, I want to come home. I want back in, I want to wrestle. It's in my blood, Raven. Come hell or high water, I'm coming back to the ring. Even if it's just for one match, I don't care. I have to be the best, the showstopper, one last time."

Raven stared at him in the same way that Shawn had done to him moments before. Only the pause wasn't so long. "Well, mazel tov to that."

"Now why did it take you so long to respond?" Shawn pouted.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself, heartbreaker."

Shawn gave him a sideways glance. "Don't worry. I'm smarter now. I'm not as reckless."

"As?"

He sighed. "Please- you're starting to sound like Hunt."

"Shawn, I like you. I don't like many people. I could actually see myself loving you eventually. I just can't see myself picturing you getting hurt, because I really don't know what I'd do. I don't want to think about losing you to something like that."

Shawn reached over to take his hand. "Underneath the way you present yourself, there's a sweet man. If I feel like I can't do it, or if I feel my body breaking down like before, I'll go take care of it right away."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Raven gave him a rare smile. "So now that we've cleared the air, what happens now?"

"You've got me, Raven. But I'm looking forward to facing it with you."

"How nice and sappy. Since I'm dating you though, does this mean I get a better dressing room?"

Shawn threw a pillow at him, and shut off the light. "Goodnight, Raven."

FIN

1 Mimbo: (adj) Seinfeld reference to a male bimbo, a mimbo.


End file.
